Daughter of a Demon
by Bubbles-sama
Summary: I'm Aiko and I have this HUGE secret that only my mom and my closest friend know. Well, my friend is gone. He just disappeared. I ran away from home to become a Konoha ninja and my mom 'loves' to visit me. My best friend turns out to be a weirdo and worst of all, in less than an hour someone knows my secret! Sakura bashing! (Previously The secret that could kill.)
1. I'm Aiko

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction EVER! I hope you like it! I really hope you like it and even if I get hate mail I'm not gonna stop 'till I want it to be over. Bye! –Bubbles-Sama**

"Everyone... SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled. The class quieted instantly. "Thank you. As you know we are getting a new student today so please welcome Aiko! Aiko-chan, come in!" _Silence._

About 2 minutes later….

I burst into the room panting. "Sorry 'bout that Sensei… A black cat….. Crossed my path….then it was…eaten… by a duck…. So… I had to save it," I stopped panting and looked up, "Hi everyone! I'm Aiko! I don't have a last name so you can call me Aiko or Aiko your pick. So yah…. Anybody know a good ramen place?"

People stare at me. Not just some people but _everyone _including Iruka!

'_This is bad,_' I think, '_People are staring. Blend in Aiko. You don't want to stand out or she'll find you and kill you.'_

"Aw shucks!" I say aloud, "Do I have something on my face?!"

I knew I had nothing on my face. It was what I looked like. If I have to say so myself I'm pretty cute. I have short black hair with a single brown streak. My hair is short. Like really short. It comes down to my chin. It was parted to one side so you couldn't see the left side of my face. If my hair moves then you can see that my left eye is sealed shut. My left eye has been shut ever since I can remember.

My outfit was a hot pink kimono with one sleeve torn off and one that went 4 inches past my fingertips. I tore off the sleeve on purpose because I hate covering my right arm. My shoes were heels that were like an inch off the ground. A few people started to giggle at my ramen question.

Then one really obnoxious blonde kid shouts, "ICHIRAKU RAMEN IS THE BEST, DATTEBAYO!" Several people start to laugh. "Shut up baka," an emo kid says. He looks like a king, the way almost all the girls are swooning over him. A cute girl with pearl white eyes blushes when DATTEBAYO kid speaks. AW! She's in LOOOOVE! Wait. Pearl white eyes. She's a Hyuuga. Crap, I'll have to be careful around her.

"What did you say teme!" the obnoxious kid shouts.

"Great! Now I know 2 names! Teme and baka!" I exclaim putting on the dumb girl act, "But why would somebody name their kids that?" Now everyone is laughing. Well, except a really lazy kid with hair that looks like a pineapple (who looks like he's asleep), a creepy looking dude with sunglasses, and Teme (he just rolls his eyes.) Two girls who were fawning over Teme don't even pay attention to me. All they want is Teme's attention.

Like that's gonna happen.

The first girl had really long blonde hair and the other one has….PINK HAIR?! AWESOME!

"Okay everyone settle down. Now introduce yourselves." Iruka says while laughing. The blonde girl who was fawning over Teme then stands, "Hi, my name is Ino, and this is billboard brow." She says pointing to the pink haired person.'

"INO-PIG!" Billboard brow screeches.

One by one everyone introduces themselves. I don't pay attention to everyone's name, just the weird people. Teme-er Sasuke and Naruto are the weird kids. Everybody loves Sasuke but everybody hates Naruto. They're so similar but why do they get treated so differently? You can tell that are as close as brothers but will bitter enemies in the future. Wow, I sound like a creepy fortune teller.

Naruto then shouts, "YOU BETTER NOT WANNA BE HOKAGE 'CUZ I'M GONNA! BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke smirks and says, "Yeah right. You're such an idiot I doubt you'll pass the first exam." Everyone starts to laugh again. Naruto has a super pissed off look on his face. Poor kid. I walk over to him and sit down. "Don't worry! I bet we both won't pass the first exam! At least you'll have a buddy to pull through with!"

"Really?!" His eyes look so big and trusting. I immediately feel guilty. _'Nope that's not true. Please don't trust me.' _I silently plead. The truth is I've been training to be a ninja since I was 5. I am much more skilled than your average chunin. "Sure," I say, "We're in this together!" I silently curse myself.

Class dragged on for like forever then finally it was time to take a break. Everyone went outside and it was fun. Well, it was for them. I crept over to the girl's bathroom and looked in the mirrors.

"Henge," I whisper. My cute looking self is replaced by something else. All of a sudden the bathroom doors swing open. I whirl around to see Sasuke. "Caught ya," He says with a smirk.

'_Oh crap' _I think.

"H-h-hey Sasuke! Watcha doin' in the girl's bathroom? Don't tell me you're actually a girl!?" I laugh nervously.

"I knew something was wrong with you. You're different. I don't know if that's in a good way or a bad way." He walks closer to me and I back up. My back hits the sink, not letting me move any further. He stands so our faces are inches apart. I gulp nervously. '_What does he want? Does he know? I hope he doesn't! If he knew he wouldn't be standing here and I'd be dead. Deep breaths Aiko deep breaths.'_

"A-a-are you a perv or something 'cuz this is so wrong on SO many levels. Think about it Sasuke, do you really want an innocent girl beat up by your fangirls?" Now our faces are centimeters apart. I scream "KYAAAAH!" And slap his emo face. Oops, maybe I hit him a bit too hard. There's a huge crater where his face landed on the wall. I sigh.

Ten minutes later my interrogation is over. I figured out that Sasuke knew my left eye was shut so he got suspicious.

"Well, this sucks. Since you already know something is wrong with me I might as well explain everything." I grumble. I tell him everything about my family, my life, and my heritage. What I don't tell him is that there is a curse on me. After I tell him what I want him to know I get up and start to walk towards the bathroom doors. I pause and say

"By the way Sasuke. Your breath smells like tomatoes."

**A/N- Chapter 1 was rewritten 'cuz I thought it was too short and it had A LOT of holes in the plot. Please review. I don't care about flame just tell me what you want next and those types of things.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY & please review**


	2. Mother

Previously:

All of a sudden the bathroom doors swing open. I whirl around to see Sasuke. "Caught ya," He says with a smirk.

'_Oh crap' _I think.

I'm walking home- well to the Hokage's office actually, I don't have a home yet. A bird sits on my shoulder and moments later a squirrel scurries up my leg and sits on my head and starts eating a nut. People look at me and start to giggle. A cute little girl that's probably half my height comes up to me and says (In the most adorable way EVER!), "Can I pet your pet squirrel?"

"Sure," I say. I whistle telling the animals to climb down my arm and onto the girl. The bird flies onto the girls shoulder and starts to peck her cheek while the squirrel jumps into her arms and she starts to cradle it like a baby.

'_OH CRAP! THE TIME! I GOTTA GO!' _I think.

"When you're done whistle once and they'll go away. BYE!" I yell, running away as fast as I can. "Eeeekkk," I squeal as something pulls me into a dark alley. One hand is wrapped around my waist while the other around my mouth.

Out of instinct I start to lick the hand that cover my mouth and start to bite the fingers. Stupid I know right.

I hear a string of cuss words then something starts to lift me up by the mouth. I kick and squirm trying to free myself but only managing to dislocate my right shoulder. I grunt in pain. A white cloth comes over my mouth as the hand frees itself. My eyes widen. _'Chloroform!' _The last thing I think is _'Hokage-sama's gonna be mad.'_ Then, it all goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a dark cement room tied to a chair. My shoulder is throbbing and when I look at it it's twice its normal size. I'm gagged so I can't scream or anything. The door slowly opens to reveal a middle-aged woman with long straight brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

Now this woman looks like she should be baking cookies for orphans not kidnapping her own daughter! Two muscular men walk in with her. My kidnappers.

"Mom," I mumble. I should have known. She never really liked me anyway. I sigh, trying to get rid of this pounding headache.

"Hello my darling," she says in a voice full of false love and compassion, "How was your nap? Oh wait. You can't speak!" she says cackling.

I glare at her. She moves closer to me and takes off the gag. As she does I spit in her face. She flinches and I smirk. She then takes her manicured red nails and slowly wipes off the spit.

"Hello Akemi. It's been a while. Like not even a day. Did you miss me _that_ much?" I say still smirking.

"Get out of those bounds then we'll talk, my darling daughter."

I slowly flex my muscles taking care of my shoulder. The ropes break instantly. Well, I reinforced my arms with chakra so it was easy.

The men in the back flinch and I smile giving them a wave. My mother appears to my left, lifts my hair up, and sinks her nails into my skin.

I scream.

She rakes her nails down the side of my face. I scream even more. Next she moves to my arm. The one with the long sleeve (left arm).

She tears off the sleeve and sinks her nails deep into my skin, drawing a lot of blood. She takes 3 of her fingers and draws a long, deep line starting from my shoulder and ending at my wrist. Next, she uses 2 fingers to makes slashes on the lines. I don't scream.

I stand, watching her torture me for leaving home. Then she does the unthinkable.

She heals me.

My face and my arm. The only thing she leaves is my shoulder and the scars.

She undoes her henge and looks straight at me and whispers, "You are a descendant of the Great Demon Queen. They will mistreat you for not having a family and for being the daughter of a monster. You will never be loved. Don't forget that and never come home again. Each day you spend there one person shall be sacrificed. This is your punishment."

With that she spins around and sashays out of the room, her silver hair hitting my face. Yes, I said silver it runs in my mom's side of the family. Before the 2 men can close the door and leave, I take my sleeve and dash out of the room.

* * *

**At the Uchiha Compound**

I knock on Sasuke's door knowing that he will answer. The Uchiha massacre happened a couple years ago. How did I know? Well, if you live in a forest outside a village you tend to hear things because of all the ninja going in and out of the village. Sasuke opens the door.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"So, like since you know my secret and all you're the only one that can really help me," I say. "I need all the medical supplies you've got and a needle and thread."

He looks surprised at my request. That's the first time I've ever see him without that emo look and smirk on his face. "Come in then." He says gruffly.

I step in side, take off my shoes, and stand next to the couch. "Why don't you sit down?" He asks and after a moment, "Never mind."

I know I look bad, like really bad. My kimono is stained completely with blood, my hair is red because of all the blood, and my arm (which is hidden by my ripped sleeve) is drenched with blood.

"Um… do you want to take a shower?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course I would!" I exclaim. He shows me to the shower and hands me a towel. I strip down to my tank top and shorts. I _always_ wear a tank top and shorts not matter what, that is unless I'm already wearing a tank top and shorts. My tank top was black and so were my shorts. They didn't have any blood on them which was good. My shorts reached about mid-thigh and had sparkles on them. I love sparkles.

I washed my kimono in the sink and most of the blood stains were out. I undid my henge and looked at myself. I was the same except for my hair. It was silver with one red strip and it was down to my hips. I learned how to use henge at six. I quickly took a shower, well as quick as you could using one arm, and dried my silver hair the best I could. I parted my hair so you couldn't see my sealed eye and scars. I walked out and found the living room. I plopped down on the couch and stifled a scream from my aching shoulder.

Then Sauske walked with this box labeled First Aid. I smiled. _'Finally. He took a while.'_

"Thanks." I took the box with one hand and put it on the ground. On top of the box was a needle and a thread. I went to the bathroom and brought my kimono over. Then I handed it to him.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"Duh dummy. I need you to sow it."

He looked shocked. "B-but why?!"

I laughed. "Just kidding. Put it on the couch. I need a little bit more help." I showed him my beautiful swollen shoulder and asked him to pop it back in place. After that was done, I fixed my kimono, and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up with my arm and face bandaged and a blanket over me. I thought about earlier todday.

Hey. Who said being 12 was easy.

**A/N- I really hope you like it 'cuz like no one has read my story yet… *heartbroken* PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! I wanna know how to make my story better. Have a nice day!**


	3. Emo King and the old man

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. If I did he'd be awesomer... (Not possible BTW)**

**This chapter is for RachelW, imafangirlforever, and MayMist. Thank you so much for reviewing! I'll update ASAP but when the school year starts probably only once a week. (I got to brag to my brother! Thanx for that!)**

**MayMist- The duck was still eaten… You'll find out!*SQUEALLLL***

**RachelW- Thank you sooooo much! I was sooooo happy when I read your review! KYAH!**

**imafagirlforever- I know it's confusing but bear with me. I love my story too… I'll try not to be so crazy. Caps are just my thing ya' know…..**

**THANK YOU GUYZ SO MUCH!**

**SASUKE POV**

I woke up to the smell of French toast and sausages. I immediately thought _'Okaasan?'_ No. She was dead. Killed by her own son. I looked at the clock _7:13 am. _I tiptoed down the stairs wondering who would be making breakfast so early in the morning. There she stood. Black oversized shirt with the Uchiha crest that looked a lot like it belonged to me, very short black shorts, and a white frilly apron. Her silver hair pulled into a messy bun with the one red streak resting against her cheek. She still had the bandages I had but on her face and arm. Dang. Out of all the girls in Konoha it had to be her who I fall for. She turned around and scowled at me. "Go change. We're going SHOPPING!" She sang the last part. I scowled back.

"No. I'm hungry. I'll eat then change."

"Go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in the air and stomped up the stairs. I changed into gray shorts and took off my shirt. I looked around my closet for my shirt. The one with the crest was nowhere to be found. I stomped downstairs and cornered her in the kitchen. "Where is it," I growled, "Where is my shirt?!" She looked so scared. If I wasn't so mad right now I would've laughed. Her scared face quickly changed into something else. Slowly her cheeks turned red then, it was her whole face.

"KYAAAAAH!" She screamed then she punched me in the stomach so hard I flew out of the kitchen and slammed into a wall in the living room. Then last thing I saw was her beet red face before I blacked out.

**AIKO POV**

After I woke up, I snuck upstairs into Sasuke's room. AW! He looked so cute when he was asleep! I looked into his closet and grabbed the closest shirt I could find. It was cold in the morning and my kimono was still drying. I went down stairs, into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eeewww! The milk was waaay past the expiration date and then rest of the fridge had rotten tomatoes in them. I silently chuckled. Sasuke's new nickname was Tomato Breath. Or better yet Rotten Tomato Head! I giggled at the thought of Sasuke having a rotten tomato as a head. I found some money in some drawers, did my henge, and quickly ran outside to do some grocery shopping.

**15 grocery bags later**

I sighed. That was hard. I bought stuff from instant ramen to broccoli. 5 bags were filled with tomatoes. I quickly put everything on shelves and started to do the dishes. When I finished the dishes it was 6:50. I sighed. Wow. I was sighing a lot today. I thought of breakfast.

"I gotta cook," I grumbled. I started to cook then first thing that came to mind. French toast and sausages. After while later I sensed Sasuke waking up. French toast was done and then sausages needed like 3 more minutes. I told him to go upstairs but he started acting like a baby. Finally he went upstairs. About 30 seconds later he came charging down the stairs. I nearly screamed. I was so darn scared!

"Where is it," he growled, "Where is my shirt?!"

'_His shirt?' _I glanced down. Oh my god. HE WAS FRICKIN' SHIRTLESS! SOMEONE KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA SE SASUKE SHIRTLESS!But dang dude. Dem muscles…..

I could feel my face heating up. Then I snapped.

"KYAAAAAH!" I screamed. I couldn't take it! I punched him. Hard. Gosh, now I regret that. I picked up his unconscious body and put him on the couch. He was lighter than I thought. '_Hmmm. I feel like I'm missing something…' _ I smelled smoke and ran into the kitchen. Nooooo! The sausages were burned! I turned off the stove and cried fakes tears over the sausages. I tried my best to revive them but it didn't work. I took a little bite out of one and deemed it still edible. I set the table, waiting for Sasuke to wake up. I got bored so I made tomato juice. It was pretty yummy. The emo king sure is taking a long time to wake up…..

**SASUKE POV**

I dreamt of last night. After I popped Aiko's shoulder back in place, she fixed her soaked kimono, then she promptly passed out on the couch. I got the medical supplies, cleaned her arm with disinfectant, and wrapped it in gauze. Even though it was all healed you could never be too careful. The hard part was her face. Whenever I touched her she would jerk out of my grasp. After 15 minutes she let me wrap her face. The scars on her face were worse than the ones on her arm. Some scars were pink and puffy while others were small and white. I suspected the pink and puffy scars to be the ones she had gotten that night. I traced the longest one with my finger. It started at her temple and ended at her collarbone. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping. I laid a baby blue blanket over her. And went upstairs to get some sleep.

I awoke with a jolt. I sniffed the air sausages, French toast, and TOMATO JUICE?! Yum. I look at Aiko fast asleep at the table. Dang. Her cuteness is so….. so cute! I woke her up by shaking her. After we ate a delicious breakfast we went shopping (she gave me back my shirt.) She promised it would be short but by the time we were at the 3rd store my feet were killing me.

"Aiko…. Wait up," I pant, "We…have…to go…to…the Academy today." She whirls around and screeches,

"WHAT!?"

"The Academy. It's Wednesday today. We have about 15 minutes before class starts." Then she takes off. I run after her juggling all the bags I had. Each bag weigh like 20 pounds. I ran home as fast as I could just to get the load off my hands. I found her inside looking through the bags that she was carrying muttering to herself. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey! Put the bags down and get everything you need and go. I'll go as soon as I change." I nodded and ran upstairs.

**AIKO POV**

"Where is it!?" I was tired of looking through the bags trying to find what I wanted. One more bag left. "Yesss! I found it!" I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I changed into a dark blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and the standard ninja shoe wear. I cursed checking the time. 3 more minutes. I put on my henge, making my hair about 2 inches longer than it was before to cover up my scar. I used the body flicker technique to appear right in front of my classroom. As I stepped in the classroom everybody shuts up. People start to check me out, even the girls. I grin then say, "I'm not that interesting to look at am I?"

Everyone goes back to what they were doing before. I choose a seat next to Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are having a stare off. Iruka enters the room and class starts.

'_Oh. My. God. Someone save me. Class is sooooo boring. Someone save me!' _ Just then an ANBU appears in the class room. "Hokage-sama would like to see Aiko in his office immediately." All eyes turn towards me. I sigh.

"I'm coming. Lead the way ANBU-san." We go out of the classroom, down the halls, and all that nonsense.

**5 minutes later**

When we arrive at the Hokage's office you can feel the killer intent in the air. I gulp and nervously back up.

"I'm gonna leave now…." I say nervously backing a way.

The ANBU opens the door and shoves me in while shouting, "Hokage-sama I brought her!" Then runs away. I glare at the ANBU before turning around to face the Hokage. The Hokage glares at me until I shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"Aiko. You have done something very bad. Yesterday, you were supposed to come to my office but instead you skipped. I am a very busy man. I cannot wait for anyone. So, since you skipped I had to choice but to give your apartment to someone else and right now there are no available apartments so you have to live with someone else."

I blink several times.

"But Hokage-sama, that's not why you're mad now is it?"

He looked surprised. "That's correct Aiko. A little girl came running to me yesterday and told me that one of her friends was kidnapped. I cannot understand why people would kidnap a mere child. The bad part is they haven't asked for a ransom or said anything yet."

It was my turn to be surprised. "Oh, Hokage-sama that 'mere child' was me. Um… could you get your ANBU to leave so I can tell you the whole story?"

Old man Hokage nodded his head and the ANBU disappeared. Then he activated the privacy seals he had around the room.

"Okay, old man here I go…"

I told him everything from my great-grandparents names to why I like the color purple. After I finished, I took a DEEP breath and said, "So that's all you need to know. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one. Is there anybody else that knows this besides me or your mom?"

I hesitated before answering.

"Yes. Two people know. My best friend and Sasuke. Sasuke knows because he figured out something was wrong with me and my best friend knows because my mom told him."

Old man nodded at that. "Now I have one more question. Who is your best friend?"

I shrugged at that. "He was there one day and the next he was gone. We used to live in Sand before my mom and I came here so he might be from Sand. That's all I know."

Old man nodded again. "You will be living with Sasuke from now until we can get you an apartment. Here is a key to the Uchiha compound and you will get some money delivered by my ANBU every month for your own needs. You are dismissed. Have a nice day."

I bowed and headed out the door. When I left the building realization hit me.

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH THAT ROTTEN TOMATO HEAD OF AN EMO KING!" I screamed.

"Hey who are you calling an emo king?" a deep voice asked.

**A/N- SUSPENSE! KYAH! I love it!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY & Please review!**


	4. Kirai

**A/N- Sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy. This story is for my grandparents. FYI prettyful is a word. I'm gonna skip a couple months to speed up the story. Well, after I finish this...**

"O-o-oh. S-s-sasuke! W-w-what's up? Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Hn. Baka. The Hokage called you so suddenly so after class I came to check on you." He grunted.

"O-oh. Then let's go home 'kay!?"

"Hn. Who's 'Emo king?'" He asked.

"NO ONE!" I screamed.

Me, being the idiot I am, ran top speed into a man who was delivering a triple layer cake. I cried fake tears while licking the cake off my face and paying the angry looking man. I glanced back at Sasuke only to find him trying to not laugh while making the stupidest face ever. I giggled at his face, took some cake in my hand, and rubbed it on his cheeks.

Let's just say some girls from school saw us and decided to lick the cake off his cheeks.

**A couple months later…**

I sighed. Class was almost over and today I would be a genin. Yay? I was so much more skilled than all of these people that it made my head hurt. Iruka was going on and on about being a ninja and how important it was. Finally, it was time to take the test. Naruto failed (poor guy) and everybody else passed. I felt bad so, I treated him to ramen.

BIG mistake.

23 bowls (and an empty wallet) later he finished and went to his apartment. I slowly made my way over to the Uchiha Compound to have some tea. I moved into my apartment like, a month ago but I still went to Sasuke's house for fun. Well, I was more like his maid but I don't really mind. I entered his house and plopped down on the couch. I let out another sigh. Tomorrow we would meet our Jonin sensei and our teammates. I was pretty excited to meet the sensei. My teammates were nothing special. The only interesting people were Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and of course, our beloved Naruto. Today had been hard. I had to suffer through a long day of school. Shudder. _'Go to sleep.'_ I commanded myself. M'Kay. Bye….

**The next day…**

I woke up screaming. Another dream about my mother. These past couple months she'd been 'in town' so she paid me a couple visits. I had about 15 new scars and one burn mark on my arm. The longest scar started at my lower back and ended at my stomach. So, basically it went around my shoulder, cut right through my chest, and stopped at my stomach. I groaned, remembering the pain. I checked the time 7:45. Holy crap I'm gonna be late! **(A/N- School starts at 8:00) **I ran out the door and to my apartment. I quickly put on my tank top and shorts. Wait! Wrong pair! I took off my short shorts and put on a pair of brown cargo shorts. I quickly brushed my long hair. I had undone my henge just a little bit more so my hair was down to my hips. After I parted it to make sure no one could see my eye, I tied my new Leaf headband around my left forearm. Right on top of the burn mark. I ate leftovers from dinner like 2 days ago and ran to school.

**At school…..**

I got there with about 2 minutes before class started. All the girls stared longingly at my prettyful hair. Naruto and Sasuke were having a staring contest. Naruto was pushed forward and just before they kissed I put my face in between them causing them to kiss my cheeks. They looked alarmed. I laughed at the shock on their faces.

"You're both very welcome. I saved you, Naruto, from being beaten half to death and you Sasuke from losing all your pride." Naruto's face turned bright pink and Sasuke had a hint of a blush.

"S-s-sorry about that Aiko. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke grumbled "Hn." And I just laughed. Massive killer intent was launched at me. I turned around to face the fangirls. I shrugged, "Hey, at least it wasn't Naruto." They nodded and sat down. Iruka walked in and started announcing teams. "….Team Seven is Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke."

Sakura cheered when Iruka said Sasuke was on their team but Naruto groaned. I giggled.

"Oh, Aiko I need you to come up here." I nodded. The Hokage probably assigned me a different sensei because of who I was. I was secretly hoping he didn't but….

"Okay Aiko. Your sensei is Kirai. Kirai is waiting on top of the Hokage Mountain so you need to go now." I nodded once again. Kirai. That sounded familiar. I walked out the classroom and shunshined to the mountain with a kunai ready. If I couldn't remember something then that was _always _bad. It might have something to do with my 'darling' so called 'mother.'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Aiko-chan. You're so grown up now! Last time I saw you, you were being tortured by your mom!" A smooth silky voice said.

I narrowed my eyes. Ugh. It was mother's servant, Kirai Kurata. Or, as I was forced to call her, 'Kirai Aunty.' She always pissed me off and I hadn't had very much sleep. Trust me, I'm evil if I don't get enough sleep.

"Hello Kirai. It's been awhile. Did mother finally realize that you were useless and throw you out of her little 'club'? Also don't you need a license to be that ugly?" I sneered.

It was Kirai's turn to narrow her eyes. "That's Kirai-sensei to you, you useless little piece of crap," she spat. "You don't deserve your mother's attention. You are an absolute failure to your family. Your father abandoned you because you were a girl and because you were half blind, but your mother still loved you. You should be grateful you piece of garbage."

That was the last straw. I hated it when people ignored my witty comments about their faces, but I hated it even more when people talked about my mom like she was a saint. I thrust my kunai into her stomach and hissed in her ear, "My 'loving mother' killed my father. You can smell his blood on her hands. In fact you can _see _it," I slowly pulled out the kunai. Slowly to make her suffer and I pulled it out so she could die a slow and painful death. "What my mother did was _not _love. She tortured me from the moment I could walk." I undid my henge fully to show all my scars. I moved my hair to one side so Kirai could see the scars on my face. She gasped.

I smirked. "She gave me a couple new ones these past couple months." I took off the headband that was wrapped around my arm. Kirai gasped again when she saw my skin. About an inch of skin was gone. Not like a little square inch of skin. Noooo. That would be too nice. Like the wound was an inch deep. It wrapped around my arm like a bracelet. It was purple with an angry red border.

"Mother's new favorite toy. A fire whip laced with poison. When I first got it you could see the bone. I'm lucky that my demon blood doesn't let me die from poison or else I would've died when I was like, 3 right?" Kirai looked shocked. Her blood was pooling around her and any minute she could die. Kirai had tried to poison me MANY times. "Kirai," I said softly, "You crazy were to think my mother loved anyone. To her, people are minions. They are made to do the Demon Queen's bidding."

With that I thrust my kunai into her heart. Kirai looked shocked but then she smiled a sad smile. Her last words were, "I always wanted a daughter." That whole time, not a speck of blood was on me.

I ran over to the Academy as fast as I could. I needed a new team and I knew exactly what team it was gonna be. I quickly raced to the roof and found Team 7 doing their introductions.

Oh. My. Gosh. Why didn't anyone tell me KAKASHI was their sensei?! I started fangirl squealing inside my head. *Cough* Anyway, let's get back to the story. I groaned when Sakura did her introduction, shook my head when Sasuke said his, but laughed when Naruto did his. When I laughed they all turned around. I put on my biggest (fakest) smile and sat down next to Sasuke. Sakura looked like she wanted to murder me.

"Hi everyone! My name is Aiko! I like Naruto as a brother and Sasuke as a best friend! I also like ramen, sweet food, cake, cake, cake, and more cake! OH! I also like old-man Hokage, sparkles, and smiley faces! I dislike jerks, spicy food, a certain pink haired banshee *cough* Sakura *cough*, and," My face darkened, "My mother. My dream is to make people happy and, like Sasuke, kill someone!" They all looked surprised. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Aiko! You're on our team? I thought you had your own sensei?" I nodded.

"Yeah I did Naruto but, she's dead. I killed her."

Everyone's eyes widened and they were very, very still. They were in shock that a wittle girl wike Aiko could even hurt someone. Now Kakashi spoke. "I have 2 questions. 1. Does the Hokage know about this and 2. What is your last name?"

I nearly fainted. _The_ Kakashi Hatake had just spoken to me. I cleared my throat. "No, the Hokage does not know about this and that thing with my sensei. My last name is for me to know and for you to, hopefully never, find out."

Kakashi shrugged. "Just tell the Hokage you're going to be on my team. Everyone Training ground 7 tomorrow at 5. Oh, and if you don't wanna throw up, don't eat breakfast." With that he disappeared. Sasuke was out of shock but the other two weren't. I sighed.

"Guys. You're gonna have to kill someone one day. Get over it! C'mon Sasuke let's go home." That snapped Sakura out of her daze. "SASUKE! Let's walk home together!" She threw me a dirty look. "That way no idiots like Aiko and Naruto can disturb us while we talk!"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and started walking. The banshee squealed. "SASUKE! SASUKE! Will you go out with me?!" That snapped Naruto out of his daze.

"I'll go out with you Sakura-chan!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Sakura screamed while hitting him.

Not once did I smile or laugh. I saw her. My mother. She was standing on the Fourth Hokage's head holding Kirai's body like a trophy. She laid Kirai down and ripped open her stomach. She slowly sank her hand in Kirai and took out a lot of blood. Mother started licking her fingers very slowly.

I looked away and ran home. While I was running, what I had done came back to me. I had just killed someone. I had freaking KILLED someone. I think I'm gonna throw. I saw the Uchiha compound to my left and ran inside. I sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom. I vomited into the sink a couple times before I finally calmed down. I looked up, feeling eyes on me. Sasuke was standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. I grinned meekly and wiped spit off the side of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Well, at the moment barfing my intestines out." I replied.

"Why are you here." Whoa. Not a question but a statement. Someone was mad.

I shrugged. "My apartment is like 10 minutes away and I really didn't feel like going there so I came here."

"Hn. Go home." He turned around.

"No."

"Go. Home."

"NO! NEVER! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THAT CRAPPY PLACE! WAAAAHHHH!" I started to cry fake tears, but I could feel the real ones coming if he said no.

The room started to spin.

"Sasuke, what's happening?" I asked. He turned around, surprised.

I felt blood seeping out of my arm. I vomited again and saw blood come out of my mouth.

I fell forward into my own vomit/blood. The last thing I saw was Sasuke's large onyx eyes look into my brown ones while screaming my name.

**A/N- Ooooh! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so sorry for doing this, but it's the only way I could end it! I personally hate cliffhangers but I still write 'em. I'm gonna add FLUFF in the next one. KYAHH!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY & Please review!**


	5. Blood

**A/N- I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I've been busy? No, not really. I had a HUGE writers block. Not kidding. This chapter is for ChristmasForJuan for putting up with my story ^.^**

**So someone told me I had big hole in the plot so I am slowly trying to fix them. The most obvious ones come first.**

**The bell test is at 7:00 not 5. (Oops.) Aiko is the type of girl that trusts too easily and doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. She isn't afraid to do anything and has never been embarrassed before. Only surprised. That's all for now!**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Naruto…**

* * *

The top is important. PLEASE READ!

I woke up around 6:05 in the morning. We'll, that's what my internal clock said. I hurt all over. I had a pounding headache, my arm hurt, my throat was parched, something was gripping my arm so I couldn't move it, I couldn't open my eye, and something heavy was on my stomach.

I sat up, forced my eye open and immediately regretted it. My skull felt like it was splitting open and something was trying to get out. I stifled a scream.

In an instant the pain in my head was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked to my down and saw Sasuke's head on my stomach and his hand wrapped tightly around my arm. Then I realized that I was in Sasuke's room. I groaned. I felt bad that I had taken his room. I was in his bed while he was sitting in a chair, using me as a pillow. Oh gross! I was also wearing one of his really ugly black shirts. I was relieved when I saw my tank top under his shirt.

* * *

Hey everyone!  
This is what I currently look like...  
I look like a mess. Well, a HOT mess that is *wink wink.* My henge was still on. My mother had taught me a more complicated henge that wouldn't go away if I passed out or something. It would still go away if I couldn't support it but, that wasn't very likely. My left arm was wrapped in a bandage with a little bit of blood seeping through it, my hair was all over the place, my eye was bloodshot, my face had little bits of blood and vomit on it, and I smelled like rotten eggs mixed with cow poop.  
EW! I'm gross...  
Please excuse the interruption.  
Back to the story!

* * *

I slowly unwrapped the bloody thing on my arm and saw one of the wounds my mother had given me had reopened. Over these past months my mother had given me many other scars (you should know that.) My arm had too many scars to count and my face had a lot more. After there wasn't any more space on my arm or face she moved to my leg. My leg had about 5 scars. Yeah only 5. I was lucky. It was always my left side for some reason. I didn't have so much a scratch on my right side except for that really long one. The one scar that had reopened started at my elbow and ended right above my wrist.

Sasuke stirred and moved the hand that was my arm and put it around my waist. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

Emphasis on slowly. I re-wrapped my arm and laid down to think. I scooted away from Sasuke and in less than a second later I fell sleep.

* * *

An hour later...  
"Aiko. Wake up Aiko! And, GET OFF OF ME!" Someone roared.  
"No Teddy-chan, 5 more minutes." I mumbled. When I was a little girl (Like 5), Itachi, had given me a really fluffy teddy bear that I had named Teddy-chan. Teddy-chan was a big cream colored bear that was about as tall as I was. When I was 5, Teddy-chan was twice as tall as I was. He was the only thing of mine my mom never touched when she wanted to vent out her anger. Yes, I said Itachi, as in Itachi Uchiha. We were best friends. Nope, not were, we are, best friends, but the jerk hadn't talked to me since the massacre.

"Aiko. Up. NOW!" The voice demanded. Grumbling, I squeezed Teddy-chan's head tighter. "Can't... breathe," A voice rasped. I had had it. I jumped up so I standing on top of 'Teddy-chan.'

"WHO DARES TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY BELOVED SLEEP?! I SHALL PULVERIZE THEM!" I bellowed. If I didn't get my sleep someone was gonna die.

I looked down and saw Sasuke flat on his back with me standing on top of him. I screamed and dug my heel into his back. If you've ever stood on someone's back you should know it's very squishy and the squishy-ness makes you fall so, the most surprising thing happened. I slipped. Please feel the sarcasm….

While I fell I grabbed onto the closest thing to me, Sasuke. I fell on my butt while he hit his head on the floor.

He groaned and I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Sasuke. I thought you were Teddy-chan." I said rubbing my butt. A disgusting smell was in the room. "EW! Sasuke did you fart! Haha," I sniffed my hair, "EW! Oh my gosh that's me! Gross!"

I took off his shirt and ran out of the room to take a shower. My headache was still there but it was a very small one and my arm was no longer oozing blood but it still hurt, though not as much as before. I sprinted out of the bathroom (still clothed) and ran into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got out then coldest bottle of water. I chugged the bottle and ran into the bathroom again.

* * *

After my beloved, and much needed, shower I screamed goodbye to Sasuke and slowly walked home. I needed to save my energy for the thing with Kakashi today.

I reached my dingy apartment and opened the door. I never locked the door. Nobody would steal anything from me because of what I did to the first robbers. I looked into my closet. The only thing you could see was black and brown. Black tank tops and brown cargo pants. That's all that was in my closet. I quickly changed my clothes and took the clothes that smelled like barf into the bathroom. Most people would've thrown away the clothes but since I didn't own a trash can I didn't throw them away.

Haha. That's not true. I had attachments to certain things and my clothes were one of them. I quickly washed my clothes and hung them outside to dry.

Next, I went to the ninja weaponry. I had custom ordered some weights that would fit around my ankles like anklets so I could become stronger and stronger. It cost almost 4 times as much as rent costed. At the shop there was this really tall and cute guy at the counter. A cutie on the outside but a conceited jerk on the inside. I don't know how I could tell. It's just my thing you know?

"Hello. Welcome to Konoha Weaponry what can I do for you?" He purred. I snorted.

"I have a special order that was supposed to be ready last week but it wasn't because the people forgot about it." I said.

"Okay what is your last name little girl?" He knew I wasn't falling for his trick so he used his regular whiny and ugly voice.

"Aiko."

"Not your first name, your last. Are you really that stupid you idiotic little piece of crap?" He sneered. I moved really close to him with my fist raised

"I could pulverize you with one punch. Don't mess with me and I don't tell people my last name so, any orders are under my first name. Now I'm not in the best mood so, GIVE ME MY DARN WEIGHTS!" I screamed.

Poor guy wet his pants.

He ran into the back and brought my weights. He was sagging under the weight of the... weights. I grinned. They were thin, silver, and had bells on them so whenever I walked, they would jingle. I

inspected the weights and saw the little extra thing that I wanted them to add. There was a little screw to put the weights around my ankles and the tighter that you put the screw on the heavier they became. Don't ask me how they did it but they did. They being the people who made the weights.

"M-m-money?" The man asked. Poor guy couldn't even speak properly! I handed him a bunch of money with a cool 'this is nothing compared to what my parents have' look, but on the inside I was sobbing. No eating at Ichiraku's or anywhere for a while. I fastened the anklets on to the lowest setting and had to drag my feet out of the store.

After the nearly falling on my face 50 times, I finally reached the Hokage tower. The secretary stopped me when I was about to go past her. "Hi honey! You need an appointment to see the Hokage. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't. Well, I did but something came up so I had to skip it." I said. I wasn't bluffing. When I was 'kidnapped' I had an appointment with the Hokage.

"Okay sweetie, when was it?" Her sweet voice was really irritating. Like I said before, if I didn't get my sleep someone was going to die.

"STOP CALLING ME SWEETIE AND HONEY AND ALL THAT CRAP!" I screamed. In a much calmer voice added, "The appointment was a couple months ago."

Her glasses went fell off her nose as she stood up and bowed a deep bow. "Hello Hokage-sama! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you down here?"

"Ah... Well, I heard screaming so I decided to come down and see what was happening." Old man said.

"Hey Squiggles! Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"YOUNG LADY!" The secretary shouted. "This is Hokage-sama! You do not call him squiggles or any other name! Kids these days! No respect."

Squiggles looked amused. "Come Aiko. We'll talk in my office."

* * *

**In the Old man's office**  
"Okay Aiko, what is so important that you had to yell at my secretary?" he asked.

I looked at the huge mound of paperwork on his table. I pointed a finger at him.

"LIAR! You just wanted a break from all the paperwork! That's why you came down!"

He sighed. "That is correct. Whatever you say. Now tell me what's wrong."

I looked surprised. "Oh! Kirai-sensei is no longer with us so I'm gonna be on Kakashi's team. I think that's Team 7, right? Kakashi said I had to come tell you, so here I am."

"Kirai is dead correct? Kakashi came to me yesterday and said they had a new addition to the team because that person's sensei died. How did she die?"

"I killed her then, mother came to... put her organs to good use? Squiggles, do you think I have a screw loose in my head?"

Squiggles looked surprised. "You killed her?! Kirai is one of our special jounin!"

I sighed. "I did. Now can you answer my question?"

"No Aiko, you do not have a screw loose in your head. That's just your imagination." Squiggles knew that I was very strong so he didn't question me.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "But all the villager's call me the number one airhead because I can't do anything right. I ran into a steel pole, fell over a pebble, and when I tried to get a job at a BBQ place, I dropped chicken all over the customer's head!"

Squiggles sighed. "You are fine Aiko. There is nothing wrong with you. You're just a little clumsy that's all. How did my name become Squiggles all of a sudden?"

I crossed my arms. "Just a little clumsy right? Well, let's see... even Ichiraku's wouldn't hire their 2nd best customer because she was such a klutz!"

Old man looked confused. "Who's their 2nd best customer?"

I threw my hands up. "ME, OF COURSE!" I shouted.

Squiggles held out his hands in a calm down gesture. "Why are you so upset? I can tell that it's not from being called an airhead."

I walked up to his desk, moved the paperwork, and sat down cross legged so I was facing the window. "It's Kirai. When I killed her I didn't feel anything. I didn't hesitate or anything. The more I thought about her lifeless eyes the less it seemed to bother me. I feel so bad that she's dead now but the guilt doesn't bother me. It doesn't make me feel uneasy knowing I'm a murderer now. Why doesn't it bother me Old man? Is it because I have a screw loose in my head? I think that's it. Because I'm so weird and crazy it makes me the perfect killer because I can't feel anything."

Squiggles sighed. "It's probably because of who you are Aiko. Killing is in your blood. You were raised by the devil. It's only natural for you to not feel anything when you kill someone."

I sighed and unfolded my legs. The weights were digging into my skin. I stared into old man Hiruzen's warm eyes. "You want to know why I call you Squiggles right? Well, when I really like someone I give them a nickname. Like Itachi's was Taichi-chan."

I quickly covered my mouth. "Oops!" I giggled. Taichi-chan didn't like it when I used his nick name in front of people. Squiggles looked amused.

"Taichi-chan?! He must have liked you a lot to let you use a nick name. He wouldn't even let me call him Itachi. You are a very lucky girl Aiko."

I frowned. "That's not true jiji. Taichi nearly killed me for saying in front of some random villager. But I put on my puppy dogs eyes… puppy dog eye so he bought me ramen instead."

Now it was Squiggles turn to frown. "I still don't understand something," He dismissed the ANBU in the room and activated the privacy seals. "You say you were raised outside the village but you have been inside before. Also, you made it inside of the village when we first met, without being arrested. How?"

I groaned. It was a really long story. "Okay oldie. It's a pretty long story but, since I'm so lazy I'll make it really short. So I was born in the village so that made me a resident of Konoha. My mom came to Konoha when she was gonna have a baby. Somehow she had gotten all the papers she needed to enter and in the middle of the Kyuubi attack, I was born. So you could say that I'm Naruto's twin." I giggled. "So yeah. That's pretty much all the important stuff. Since I was a resident the guards always let me in they just thought I traveled a lot into the forest and stuff." I shrugged. "It's not really a big deal gramps. I mean like if I was in prison then all the prisoner's and the guards would've tried to kill me because I was so annoying. Well, that's not true. Since my mom is my mom, the criminals might've tried to bust me out instead. My mother knows A LOT of bad people. Most of those bad people are good on the inside though." I hopped off the desk and walked toward the door.

When I reached the door I paused. "You might want to make shadow clones to help you with all that paperwork. Also, about how I got your nickname. I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." I exited the room with an evil grin on my face. I saw Old man Squiggles visibly shudder at my look. I could be really scary if I wanted too.

* * *

**Training Ground 7**

I walked to training ground 7 knowing that I was like 2 hours late. Kakashi was a very famous ninja and I knew a lot about him. He was totally gonna be late. Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Sakura and Naruto were tapping their feet impatiently. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched. "WHAT IF THE TEACHER HAD COME?"

I rolled my eyes. "If Kakashi is our sensei then he will always be at least 2 hours late. You have to know stuff about your sensei."

Naruto looked worried. "Ne ne, Aiko-chan. Why is your arm bandaged?"

I grinned. "Funny story. I was walking over here then I tripped and fell flat on my face. I got up and started walking again but because I tripped I got lost. I saw this construction site and walked towards it when I tripped again! I stumbled over a couple rocks then, I scrapped my arm on a wooden plank. That's why I have this cut and why I was 2 hours late instead of 1!" Sakura and Naruto looked satisfied with my story.

Just then Kakashi appeared. "Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." He smiled his famous eye smile.

Naruto and Sakura both screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!" and "LIAR!" at the same time. I grinned but started to feel woozy. The world was spinning too fast and I smelled lilies. I took a couple steps towards Kakashi trying to tell him that something was wrong but as soon I opened my mouth blood came out.

Kakashi's green jounin jacket was stained with my blood.

I put my hand on Kakashi's jacket and tried to close my mouth.

It worked and the blood stopped coming but 4 of the scars on my leg burst open. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground sobbing and screaming. Everyone looked at me with worry while I tried to hide my leg. Sasuke understood what I was trying to do so he led Sakura and Naruto away from me. I continued to scream for about 30 more seconds before I fainted from blood loss.

**A/N- Hehehe another cliffhanger. What will happen to our dear Aiko-chan? Haha. Even I don't know!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY & Please review!**


	6. Chicken and Sleeping

**I'm a jerk. I know. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Enjoy!**

**-Bubbles-sama**

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with a sudden craving for meat. I opened my eye and looked around. Everything was white. It was REALLY annoying. I resisted the urge to jump up and ruin everything.

Bandages covered my arms and blood was seeping out of them. The cuts stung but weren't that bad.

I slowly closed my eye as the door opened. Since I was a cyclops I hated opening my eye when I was laying down. It just hurt my eye. I could feel 3 people enter my room.

Something poked my foot and I screamed.

I flailed my arms and legs. While I was flailing I fell off the hospital bed. I landed with my butt sticking up, my face flat on the floor, and my arms sticking out.

SMACK!

I looked up and saw Sasuke's hand on his face. I grinned sheepishly.

I got up and sat on my bed. I slowly sank into the pillow. It was much more comfortable than my other bed. My other bed was moth eaten and ugly. Someone had leaked to civilians and ninja that my mother was part demon. That wasn't true though. She was a full blooded demon. She was EVIL! (Cue retarded scary face.) I was kicked out of many stores and nobody really liked me. I had gotten my job at the BBQ place before everyone found out.

Naruto looked worried. "Aiko, are you okay? Why did you scream?"

I smiled. "Sorry everyone! When somebody or something pokes me I always scream. Why? Well, because I'm ticklish!"

Everybody in the room sweat dropped including the nurse that had just walked in. The nurse quickly turned around and left the room.

"So guys, since I'm perfectly fine can we get on with the bell test !" I jumped up so I was on the bed. I started bouncing up and down. I suddenly plopped down on my butt. I sighed and fell back on the bed, tired.

"Aiko," Kakashi suddenly spoke.

I interrupted him. "Kakashi. I know what this is. If you want me to faint or something it's not gonna work. I'm better than this. OH WAIT! Sorry, did I say Kakashi? I meant you the idiot chunin that decided to mess with me."

Kai! I whispered in my head. The scene dissolved and I found my self standing in a forest in my regular gear. I saw a random chunin in front of me with a kunai and a menacing look on his face. It was one of the civilian council members son. He grinned a sadistic grin.

"I'm going to kill you, you demon!" He snarled.

With that he charged.

I dodged his kunai and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over then, my other leg came crashing down on his back. His eyes widened in shock. The next thing surprised me.

He turned into Jell-O.

Haha not really.

He burst into water. I shrugged and pretended to turn around. WHOOSH! I grabbed the kunai that would've stabbed through my nose. Using the kunai, I deflected the shuriken aimed at my stomach. I swung my elbow and elbowed the chunin in the face. I heard an ugly crack and guessed that I broke his nose. I whirled around and punched him in the gut with enough force to make a jonin vomit.

He coughed up A LOT of blood. I picked him up and laid him on his back. I wiped the blood from his mouth with a random handkerchief I found laying around. He reached into is kunai holster and tried to stab me. I disarmed him and delivered a swift chop to his neck knocking him unconscious.

I focused chakra into my hands and healed my arms. The bandages from the 'hospital' were actually cuts the chunin was giving me he had cut me about 30 times on each arm. I was glad the cuts were not too deep.

Next, I healed the chunin. I fixed his broken nose and bruising stomach.

'Tch. Troublesome.' I thought. I sensed another presence nearby and hurriedly shunshined to my apartment.

* * *

**At my apartment**

I flopped down on my hard bed. 'Today was bad.' I thought. You guys might be wondering, how did she know it was a genjutsu? It was quite obvious. Naruto doesn't call me Aiko he calls me Aiko-chan, Sasuke would never face palm, and Sakura wasn't screaming like a banshee so I knew something was wrong. There were a lot more reasons but I'm too lazy to say them.

I felt like I had something important to do but I didn't know what it was. I rolled over and fell asleep.

Don't judge me. I was sleepy!

* * *

**Three hours later**

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"AIKO-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"Hn. Baka. If you wake her up she'll pulverize you."

"OI! Teme! What did you call me!"

"NARUTO! DON'T YELL AT MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!"

I jumped up out of my bed, grabbed the punch aimed for Naruto , twisted Sakura's arm so it was behind her and aimed a kunai at her throat.

"Don't even try to hurt Naruto in my house." I hissed.

Sakura gulped and quickly nodded her head.

I took back my kunai and let go of her arm. I looked around the room and saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at me like I had grown a second head. I smiled and waved. I looked around until I found Kakashi. I growled.

He was in MY aparment.

Reading Icha Icha Paradise.

I did a couple hand signs and whispered "Fire Style: Flame Bullet!"

A small size fire ball came out of my mouth and sped towards Kakashi at an amazingly fast speed.

Before you could blink, the porn was up in flames.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and a lone tear slipped out. "NOO! They were about to kiss!" He sobbed.

I rolled my eyes. All respect I had for Kakashi was gone in an instant. Well, most of it. I walked over to my closet and brought out a bright orange book.

I threw the book at Kakashi and he caught it with his eyes shining. "You read these beautiful pieces of artwork too?"

I snorted. "Of course not. I thought that I would probably burn a couple of your books so I bought about 30 copies just in case. NEVER read that... smut in front of me again!"

He just went back to his lazy posture and shunshined out of my place. I grinned and turned around. "How was the bell test?!"

Everyone sweat dropped at my change of attitude.

Naruto grinned a big grin. "It was AWESOME! We were amazing! I was the best. I was like BOOM! and POW!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE TIED TO THE STUMP!" The banshee screeched shattering my window.

Naruto faced the wall, a dark mood hanging over him. "You didn't have to tell her that Sakura-chan."

I laughed. "Good to know. So we're all genin now?"

Naruto looked confused. "What about you Aiko-chan?"

I grinned a little bit. "I had a little run in with a chunin and an ANBU was watching so he's gonna report that to the Hokage and then I'll be a ninja!"

"CHA! YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN MY SASUKE-KUN! HE COULD BEAT A JOUNIN!" Sakura screamed clinging onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke turned around and jumped out of my broken window.

I smiled a sadistic grin thinking of something nice to do to Sakura. She would always hurt Naruto and it irked me. And her mom was the one who decided that I couldn't use the public bathrooms so I had a pretty good reason to be umm... nice to her.

"Hey Sakura! Is that Sasuke shirtless?" I asked.

Sakura turned around, hungry for Sasuke.

I picked her up and threw her out my broken window.

She screamed like there was no tomorrow.

I laughed so hard, I nearly fell out the window.

Naruto turned red with anger. "Aiko-chan! What was that for!? She might die!"

I stopped laughing. "Naruto. I threw her at an angle so she would land on her bed at home. I would never hurt a friend even if it was Sakura. I'm too nice to do that."

He looked relieved. I raised my eyebrows. "Oooh! Does our little fishcake have a crush?"

Naruto blushed. "W-w-w-what are you talking about Aiko-chan? Hehe."

I grinned a matchmaker grin. "Sakura and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S mmph!"

Naruto put his hand over my mouth. "Shhh! I do okay! Just don't tell anyone."

"I can't make promises fishcake!"

* * *

**A couple weeks later**

"Yo, Cyclops-sensei!" I shouted. "Are you gonna read or help us scoop some poop?"

Kakashi responded by turning around. I sighed. Well at least I brought earplugs so I didn't have to listen to the banshee's whining all day.

At the end of the day, scooping poop as actually pretty fun.

* * *

**The place where you get your missions**

"Okay Team 7 do you want to babysit the daimyo's son, pull weeds, or -" Squiggles jiji was cut off.

"OLD MAN! Give us a real mission now! We've been scooping poop for the past 4 weeks!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted. "DON'T INTERRUPT HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Calm down Iruka. Naruto's right. They deserve a C rank mission now. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder safely back to his home in Nami No Kuni. Could the client come in now?"

An obviously drunk man came in holding a bottle of sake. He dressed in ratty clothes and smelled NAAAASTYYYYYY!

"I am the super bridge builder, Tazuna, and I am building a super bridge." Tazuna looked at Jiji. "Are these the squirts that are supposed to escort me home? The shortest one doesn't even look like a ninja."

Naruto grinned. "Ne ne. Who's the smaller one Sakura-chan or Sasuke or Aiko-chan?"

Sakura and Sasuke came closer and everyone saw that they were both considerably taller. Naruto looked at me hopefully. "I'm sorry Naruto." I said.

Naruto face fell. I whispered/shouted "Tazuna just said you weren't a ninja."

To sum things up Kakashi had to stop Naruto from killing our client.

* * *

**10 mins later**

I ran to the gates of Konoha with an extra everything. I was surprised to see the whole team there waiting for me. "Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait!" I grinned. "Oh my gosh! Kakashi's already here! I was later than Kakashi!"

Everyone laughed. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "It is our first C-rank mission. Every mission is serious."

I laughed. "Yeah right! What about when you 'forgot' about our mission with the demon cat Tora?"

Everyone laughed again. "LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY BAKA NARUTO?!" Sakura screeched.

"Well it is my first time out of the village Sakura-chan so why shouldn't I be happy?" Naruto asked.

"NARU-"

"Hn. Shut up Sakura. My ears hurt." Sasuke said.

"Let's go everyone," I muttered annoyed because I too, had never been to another country before.

So we began our long walk to Nami No Kuni.

* * *

Well, after like 10 steps, I jumped on Kakashi's back and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N- hehe. Wave Arc next chapter but there will be an unexpected TWIST!**

**KYAA!**

**Have a nice day & PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
